


just friends

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Friends With Benefits (or so they like to think), Locker Room Sex, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Public Sex, Rimming, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wants to stay behind after practice one day for some one-on-one spiking practice with the ace, or so Oikawa explains to Coach Irihata. </p><p>"Don't work yourselves too hard." Irihata calls behind him with a wave of his hand as he departs. </p><p>Iwaizumi grimaces. It wasn't totally a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> all of my iwaoi seems to subconsciously become characterized by emotional fluff-agnst. it writes itself, i swear. 
> 
> so yeah please enjoy this two-parts smut one-part emotional turmoil fic. i apologize in advance for grammatical errors, my fics are all unbeta'd and very hastily (if at all) edited.

"Good practice, everyone." Coach Irihata nodded, arms folded over his chest as the players broke off to gather their things. The sun was sinking low in the sky and dying the world outside a hazy orange, a gentle light that filtered in through the windows and cast patterns against the gym floor. Everyone was tired and eager to return home.

Well, everyone except for -

"Yo, Tooru. I think Hajime's face is going to turn into a tomato if you make him wait any longer."  Mattsun called out, a smirk across his face as he tugged at Iwaizumi's ear. The setter turned towards his teammates, a smile splitting across his face.

"I thought it had already turned into one." He chimed back with a honeyed voice, leaning down low and pressing his palms flat against the floor, feeling the stretch in his hamstrings. He stuck his tongue out, making a face at the two from between his legs.

"Shut the hell up, both of you." Iwaizumi grumbled, swatting Mattsun's hand away. He purposefully paid no attention to his best friend's display of flexibility, instead crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the rafters like they had somehow wronged him.

"It's okay, Hajime," Mattsun teased, taking a swig from his water bottle. "I think it's cute how you wait for him every day. You're so sweet."

Mattsun danced out of the way just in time to dodge Iwaizumi's lunge at him, cackling madly as he pushed through the door, waving behind him as he left.

"Because Shittykawa would cry if I didn't!" Iwaizumi defended himself, before shaking his head and returning to leaning against the doorframe. It didn’t matter – he was, if he were to be completely honest, more than used to the teasing. He and Oikawa had always been loyal friends, and many of the boundaries that typically existed between friends simply. . .didn’t apply to them. That fact still held true, despite the fact that at some point in time, just friends had become “just friends”.

And no matter how much time they spent _horizontal,_ or even vertical in some cases—up against walls or lockers or doors and _oh my god_ , Iwaizumi thought, _I’ve become shameless_ —they would still remain “just friends.”

_Definitely._

"Oi, hurry up." Iwaizumi called, his eyes drifting over to Oikawa, who was finishing up his cooldown stretches. His attention was snagged by the sliver of toned stomach that showed as the boy leaned far to one side, then to the other. He'd spent the last couple of months getting familiar with the way it felt when he wrapped his hands around that slender waist, and -

Oikawa had stopped stretching. Iwaizumi's face burned, as his eyes quickly cut up to the other boy's face. He was smirking at him, his brown eyes slitted in a way that was one part sultry, two parts terrifying.

Iwaizumi expected Oikawa to laugh, call him a pervert in that annoying, high-pitched voice he used when he was poking fun at people, especially Iwaizumi. He didn't expect the setter to saunter off and tap Coach Irihata on the shoulder. He didn't know what Oikawa was up to, but he saw them conversing, even noticed Oikawa motion over to Iwaizumi a few times, before cocking his head to the side sweetly. Irihata nodded once, dropping something into Oikawa's hand, which closed eagerly around it.

"Make sure to have it back in my office before practice tomorrow." Coach Irihata waved behind him, pushing out the door. "Don't push yourselves too hard."

With that, the door to the gym shut heavily behind him, leaving the two alone in the gym. Iwaizumi swung his head around, staring at Oikawa for some sort of explanation. The boy approached Iwaizumi slowly, swinging the key around his index finger playfully as he closed in on him.

"I told him we were going to stay an extra hour to practice." Oikawa came, his lips still curled in a smile as he tugged Iwaizumi's collar, pulling him back.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Iwaizumi stuttered, allowing himself to be dragged forward until Oikawa's back was flush against the wall, his hands moving down over Iwaizumi's and placing them on his hips.

"Because I want to have some fun," Oikawa purred, leaning down and burying his face in Iwaizumi's neck, mouth warm and wet as it moved up tanned skin. "You were staring at me, you pervert. It’s your fault I had to resort to deceit, so take responsibility."

Iwaizumi hiked one dark brow up high in disbelief.

“Iwa-chan’s corrupting me. . .” He complained, his voice high and clear like a bell, but soft and smooth like silk.

Iwaizumi barked a laugh at that, despite how that voice of Oikawa’s made him swallow hard.

“Don’t try that shit on me,” He replied, his own voice dropping an octave as the resistance started to melt away, “—we both know you’re the devil.”

The last syllables of Iwaizumi’s words were muffled as he buried his head in Oikawa's hair, which smelled nice and clean even after such a hard practice. He felt self-conscious for a moment, sure he probably just smelled like the jersey he'd been wearing to practice for three days in a row because he'd forgotten to wash it. Oops.

"Oikawa. . ." He couldn't be surprised, really. This wasn't the first time since they'd started "absolutely-not-dating" that Oikawa had insisted on dragging him off to some secluded, entirely inappropriate place, and then subsequently blown his mind.

And if he remembered correctly, his mind wasn't the only thing that had gotten blown.

"Please, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa tried to convince him in the form of a surprisingly chaste kiss pressed to Iwaizumi's lips. Iwaizumi felt himself tilting his head to chase those lips as they pulled back, but he stopped himself, pretending like he didn't miss them. "I can make you feel so _good_." 

Brown eyes blinked up at him, and normally Iwaizumi wouldn't have budged an inch; he'd had years to become immune to the kicked puppy look. It was a bit harder to resist this time, what with devilish fingers dipping past his waistband, rubbing circles into his hip.

"Shut up, I want to make you feel good too." Iwaizumi whispered, his face burning in flustered arousal. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at the way Oikawa's eyes widened in surprise, before relaxing into a softer, half-lidded gaze.

"I always feel good when I'm with you." Oikawa smiled, a real, genuine smile. It made the boy's face shine brighter than the sun that would be setting outside any minute, and something in Iwaizumi's chest throbbed painfully from how good it looked on his best friend. 

Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him breathless.

When he leaned in to do just that, however, he felt his lips press against the palm of Oikawa's hand. It was wedged between their faces, stopping Iwaizumi from going any further.

"Not here." Oikawa smirked, obviously enjoying the way he was toying with Iwaizumi—the way Iwaizumi always let himself be toyed with, because a long time ago, for some damned reason, he’d made the decision to tolerate an idiotic, self-centered little brunet who just so happened to smile like the sun.    

With that, Oikawa slipped out of Iwaizumi's grasp, one hand wrapped around the other boy's wrist and tugging him into the short hallway where the entrance to the locker room was. Iwaizumi grumbled at being denied a kiss, but nonetheless allowed Oikawa to drag him along.

They passed by a small window, and for a second, he felt his heart throb in his chest at the way the sunset’s hues played over the soft brunet locks of Oikawa’s hair. The boy glanced over his shoulder, still smirking at Iwaizumi and letting out a small breathy laugh. Iwaizumi realized he must have been staring too intently, arousal clearly written across his features, because of the way Oikawa sucked back his lower lip, eyes lowering almost shyly as he faced front once more and dragged Iwaizumi to the locker room door.    

The two stumbled through the door, Oikawa already latching onto Iwaizumi, arms wrapping around his neck as his legs did the same to Iwaizumi's hips.

"You're so heavy." Iwaizumi whispered as he gathered the boy in his arms, words half-muffled against Oikawa's lips that were peppering kisses over his own. The boy pulled back with a pout.

"You're not supposed to say stuff like that right now." He complained, before his eyes trailed lewdly across the other boy's body. "Besides, you can't complain. Your arms have gotten even stronger since we started doing this."

Oikawa's words were coupled with hands sliding slowly up Iwaizumi's arms, quietly marvelling at the thick, solid biceps.

"Really - ah - they're so nice," Oikawa came, gasping lightly as he felt Iwaizumi's lips on his neck, kissing all over the pale column as the other boy tilted his head up to stare at the ceiling, his fingers now sliding under the sleeves of Iwaizumi's jersey, massaging his shoulders. " - some of the girls were talking about them. They think you're really handsome and rugged, even though you're so scary."

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi snort against his skin, his movements ceasing for a moment. By the way his fingers gripped Oikawa even tighter, he knew Iwaizumi was getting jealous. He'd never much cared for Oikawa's fan club in the first place. Oikawa felt a little bad for mentioning them, but he couldn’t help liking the way it made him feel wanted, when blunt nails curled _slightly_ harder into his skin and pulled him _slightly_ closer—as if to prove a point, almost.

Reaching to cup Iwaizumi's cheek, Oikawa dragged his face away from his neck until they were facing one another. A smirk curled at the edges of his lips, as his other hand smoothed through Iwaizumi's hair.

"I told them you were an amazing kisser, too."

Iwaizumi's eyes snapped back up to Oikawa's face, which was smiling coyly back at him. After a moment, his brow relaxed, and he glared off to the side.

“I know you didn’t actually say that. I haven’t encountered any mobs of sexually frustrated high-school girls trying to beat me to death with a life-size cardboard cutout of you.” Iwaizumi replied, his face as serious as a threat when he turned back to the other boy. Oikawa pursed his lips at that, deciding to disregard the latter half of the statement.

“Maybe not, but I _would_ say it.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know whether he really believed that, but he shoved his doubt to the back of his mind, and curled a lip in distaste.

“Don’t. I like my eyeballs in my head, and not being clawed out by angry women.”

“Iwa-chan is so jealous.” Oikawa snorted, kissing the corner of Iwaizumi’s lips teasingly.      

"Annoyed, not jealous." He corrected, and a second later Oikawa was being pressed up against the lockers, Iwaizumi's mouth over his and kissing him hard. He gasped a bit in surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms back around the other boy's neck, tugging him closer and harder against him.

When Iwaizumi pulled back, Oikawa nearly whimpered at the loss, but the sound was swallowed when the boy ducked back down, attacking at another angle, his tongue sliding into Oikawa's mouth through parted lips. Oikawa _moaned_ at that, taken aback by how assertive Iwaizumi was being - he always had a hard time believing that the boy that had once so hesitantly pressed a good night kiss to the corner of his mouth, before storming off in a flustered fit, was even capable of _this_. Soon enough, the _this_ that was driving Oikawa crazy was morphing into something else, Iwaizumi biting down on his lower lip, hands squeezing his ass through his shorts to punctuate the action.

The fleeting tug on Oikawa's lip as Iwaizumi pulled away left the boy breathing out the tail end of a moan—one that he wished was still being swallowed up by Iwaizumi’s hot mouth . His breath hitched, and Oikawa reached with one hand to tangle in Iwaizumi's hair, as the other slipped beneath Iwaizumi's shirt, pressing against the small of his back and urging the other boy to thrust up against him. His body responded immediately to Oikawa's coaxing, hips rolling against the other boy.

"Fuck. . ." Iwaizumi cursed, feeling his half-hard erection slide between Oikawa's ass, which was rocking back against him enthusiastically. They set up a rhythm, Oikawa writhing against the lockers, hand twisted in the other boy's hair and shirt as Iwaizumi ground into him.

"Does it - ah - feel good, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa came, rolling back against Iwaizumi with his whole body, shameless and eager and fucking back dry over his clothed cock. Iwaizumi could barely hear him, his face too hot and buried in the crook of Oikawa's neck, his mind swimming as he inhaled the smell - of sweat and cologne and something sweet like vanilla - that was Oikawa.

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, only pulled his head away and shot the him an intense look of confirmation, before turning his eyes down to where their bodies converged and concentrating on finding the best angle at which to drive himself against the other boy. Oikawa felt his legs involuntarily tighten around Iwaizumi’s waist as his own arousal spiked dangerously, a result of being stared at with such a dark-eyed look.

“Iwa—“ Oikawa’s fingers pulled free from where they were tangled in the collar of Iwaizumi’s jersey, sliding to a stop on his shoulders. Iwaizumi’s hips stuttered to a stop just in time for Oikawa to grab his chin and force him into an open-mouthed kiss, working himself down from the other boy’s grip until Oikawa’s feet were back on the ground.

When the hand pressed flat against his chest began to walk him backwards, Iwaizumi’s heartrate began to pick up, knowing full and well what happened when Oikawa got pushy. By the time the backs of his knees were bumping up against the metal bench, he was already grabbing a handful of soft brown hair and kissing back in earnest.

The hand at his chest slid up only slightly, thumb and index finger resting just above his collarbone at the base of his throat and applying just enough pressure to push Iwaizumi down onto the bench. It made him feel a little light-headed, and as he looked up at Oikawa through the haze of it, a shiver ran down his spine.

Oikawa was looking back at him too, his face flushed and his lips parted, hair tousled like a gorgeous mess as he flashed his best friend an honest smile. He was having fun – Iwaizumi could tell, his eyes shying away from the sight because they were _just_ _fucking_ , because they were _just friends_ and it was weird to look at his best friend like that, probably. Iwaizumi didn’t know. Things were never anything but weird when it came to Oikawa.

“Do you want me to suck you off first?” Oikawa asked without batting an eye. Iwaizumi _did_ bat an eye however, before merely shrugging. Of course he _wanted_ Oikawa to suck him off, because he’d never gotten his cock sucked anywhere near as well as he did when it was his best friend on his knees and swallowing him down; but he was happy with just about anything Oikawa wanted to give.

“Don’t care.” He answered, hand coming to his mouth to wipe away a bit of saliva left in the corners of his mouth. Making the executive decision instead, Oikawa moved away to the end of the very same bench where his bag was propped. Of course, Oikawa had left his things in here after they’d changed before practice – he’d been planning this the whole time.

Oikawa was smirking, like he could read Iwaizumi’s mind, as he unzipped the outer pocket and pulled out a small foil packet and a bottle. He set them aside, before moving to tug his shirt up and over his head, pulling off his sneakers as well. Iwaizumi took that as the cue to follow suit, and he quickly discarded his own shirt before moving to tug down his shorts.

In a second, Oikawa was there, leaning over him and kissing him. The hand that wasn’t busy pulling off his shorts was sliding up Iwaizumi’s inner thigh, before resting over the erection that was straining against his underwear. Oikawa bit his lip when he pulled back, amused that Iwaizumi had taken to wearing the tight black briefs at Oikawa’s suggestion. There was something about seeing the thick outline of his cock strain against them, or how good the solid black looked against Iwaizumi’s toned, tanned thighs, that drove Oikawa crazy.  

“Ah, you look so sexy in those. Keep them on while we do it, okay?” Oikawa laughed, dipping his finger below the waistband and dragging them down Iwaizumi’s thighs. The other boy couldn’t help but make a face at that, a grimace that was more embarrassed than anything. The red flush covering from his cheeks to his ears didn’t help either, Iwaizumi looking away as his face burned.

“Shut uu—ah—!” Iwaizumi’s growl tapered off into a gasp as Oikawa traced his fingers along his shaft, which was bobbing freely against his stomach. As long fingers wrapped around him and began to stroke, Iwaizumi’s breath hitched once more. A bit of precum welled up on the head, and Oikawa’s thumb swiped teasingly over the slit, smearing precum across it as Iwaizumi’s blunt nails dug into the metal of the bench.

Glancing up, Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa brought his thumb to his lips and licked it clean, eyes narrowing dangerously at the boy sitting on the bench. Iwaizumi gulped, his cock twitching a bit in response to the display.

“H-hurry up. I don’t want to get caught.” He grunted, and Oikawa laughed, lowering himself down onto Iwaizumi’s lap, hips resting just above his knees so that there was still a bit of space between them.

“Fine, fine!” Oikawa began with a wave of one hand, as the other moved to slide around the other boy’s neck, “—If you’re really nervous about that, then you can just put it in now. I can take it.”

Iwaizumi was _dying_ to be inside Oikawa, and the way he _throbbed_ at the thought of it was proof enough of that fact. He swallowed hard, shaking his head.

“Let’s at least do it right. C’mere.” He murmured shyly, hands moving to Oikawa’s thighs to drag him forward as he leaned back until he was lying flat against the bench. Oikawa’s eyes went wide as he was pulled forward, a bit of surprise as he settled over Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Wha-“ Oikawa started, blinking down at Iwaizumi.

“Are you really going to make me say it?” The boy growled, obviously embarrassed and squeezing Oikawa’s thighs to try and move him. For a moment the other didn’t budge, the look of flushed surprise still evident on his features.

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to-“ Oikawa began, silenced by the way Iwaizumi stared at him, dark eyes boring into him hard.  

“Oikawa. Just sit on my face.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa shivered at that, whimpering a bit as he allowed himself to be pulled forward. In a second, he felt a hot tongue slide up his cock, which jumped in response as he _moaned_ out. Iwaizumi’s fingers slide around to grope the boy’s ass, grip tightening as he mouthed further back. A few teasing bites to his inner thighs was all Oikawa got before he felt a tongue lick up the cleft of his ass and come to press against his entrance.

“Iwa—ah—nn…” Oikawa bucked against the boy’s tongue, his thighs quivering—he still hadn’t completely relaxed, trying to support himself from fear of crushing Iwaizumi’s head against the bench. It was his turn to be embarrassed as Iwaizumi pulled him down, forcing him to relax. As soon as he did, Iwaizumi’s tongue slipped into him, and any hesitance Oikawa had was tossed to the wind.

“Oh my g—mf!” Oikawa’s hand flew to his mouth as he stifled a moan, hips rocking against Iwaizumi’s face as the other boy worked him open with his mouth. Face burning and wetness prickling at the corners of his eyes, Oikawa was powerless to stop the moans that spilled over his tongue, echoing lewdly through the locker room. The thought of someone walking in on this—Oikawa Tooru riding his best friend’s face into the locker room bench—made him feel a little dizzy, and he gripped Iwaizumi’s forearm in order to steady himself.

After a moment of this, it wasn’t just a tongue that Oikawa felt pressed against his ass—two fingers came to join them, circling his entrance once or twice, before working their way inside the slick hole. Oikawa’s hips stuttered as he felt himself being stretched, and again when he felt the digits _curl_ inside of him, bumping against his prostate.

The sound that came out of Oikawa was one that he didn’t even know he was capable of, but Iwaizumi was groaning in response to it, the vibrating hum sending sparks down the boy’s spine as Iwaizumi’s cock jerked against his stomach.  

“I—ah—I didn’t know Iwa-chan was so kinky.” Oikawa hummed, the pleased, playful lilt to his voice edging just on the side of desperate as his breath hitched again. Brown eyes flicked down to the mess of black hair between his legs, and Oikawa imagined dark brows furrowing, Iwaizumi blushing and swatting at him to _shut up_ _and stop saying embarrassing things like that_. He sucked back his lower lip, certain that it was exactly how Iwaizumi would respond to his teasing, were his mouth not currently busy doing _other things—_

 _—Other things_ that were currently making him crave the feeling of being filled with something _more_ , lest he lose his mind.

Oikawa guessed that Iwaizumi felt the same, gasping a bit as those fingers pulled out of him and nudged him back. He scooted back onto Iwaizumi’s chest, running a hand through his hair as he looked down to the other boy.

And oh god, he looks _so good_ , Oikawa thought, shuddering at the hot mess currently panting and framed between his trembling thighs.

Iwaizumi looked up at him, eyes out of focus and his lips a bit swollen with spit smeared across them. He brought the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth, one eyebrow cocked as if challenging Oikawa to tease him.

Oikawa was wordless, and Iwaizumi was satisfied.

Smirking, Iwaizumi tilted his head back, locating the lube and condom that Oikawa had set aside and swiping them off the bench. Oikawa quickly gathered himself, placing his hands against Iwaizumi’s shoulders and sliding back until he was straddling his strong thighs once more.

“That was really hot.” Oikawa purred, taking the foil packet from Iwaizumi’s hands and tearing it open with his teeth. He took the boy’s cock in his other hand, stroking it a few times and watching Iwaizumi’s back arch gently off the bench as his fingers _squeezed._ This continued for a moment as Oikawa toyed with the idea of making Iwaizumi beg to get inside him, but decided it would be downright cruel in light of the wonders the other boy had just worked with his mouth.

He relented, rolling the condom over the thick head of Iwaizumi’s cock and over his shaft. Oikawa shivered a bit—it wasn’t that he’d forgotten how _big_ his best friend was, but it was something else entirely to feel the hot weight of it in his hand. Oikawa felt the familiar fervid burn beneath his skin, goosebumps prickling all over in anticipation.

“Impatient.” Oikawa pursed his lips as he saw Iwaizumi pour the lube across his palm and reach behind him, taking upon himself the task of slicking his length up rather than waiting for Oikawa to take his sweet time.

“Guilty.” Iwaizumi admitted, leaning up and pulling the boy seated on his lap into a heated kiss. He dragged his fingers up the curve of Oikawa’s ass as he drew his hand back, wiping off the extra lube.

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered fondly, words half-mumbled against Iwaizumi’s lips as he reached back and took the boy’s cock in his hand, lining it up until he felt the head catch against his entrance. He gasped, and Iwaizumi immediately took advantage of it by sucking his lower lip between his teeth and tugging lightly, before cupping Oikawa’s cheek and claiming his lips once more. Oikawa’s first moans were lost to the kiss as he sunk down over the boy’s cock, the stretch of it making the wetness in the corners of his eyes worsen, his view of tanned skin and dark hair growing bleary.

In a moment, Oikawa was pressing down against him, taking every inch of Iwaizumi inside him eagerly. Iwaizumi broke the kiss with a moan, reeling back with one hand clamping over his mouth as the other went behind to brace himself against the bench as he bucked his hips up against Oikawa’s ass.

“A-ah—tell me how it feels—!” Oikawa’s voice came, broken up by little moans as he started to bounce atop Iwaizumi’s lap. Iwaizumi cut his eyes up at Oikawa, everything dizzying and hot as he finally pulled his hand from his mouth and placed it on the other boy’s hip, fingertips digging into the soft flesh. He knew that his blunt nails would leave behind little red crescents at the very least, if not a full set of finger-shaped bruises to splay across the pale skin above Oikawa’s ass.

“Nn—good…” He grunted, resisting the urge to snort at the way Oikawa seemed to pout, as if the answer wasn’t good enough. It might not have been, but Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi wasn’t the most talkative during sex.

Iwaizumi wasn’t wrong—Oikawa wouldn’t settle for “good”. With a glint in his eyes, Oikawa skated his hands up Iwaizumi’s strong arms, dragging them forward and tangling his fingers with the other boy’s; it was almost sweet, until Oikawa was lunging forward, bodily forcing Iwaizumi until he was flat against the bench with his arms pinned above his head.

Iwaizumi’s heart jumped in his chest from surprise as heat stirred in the pit of his stomach. Oikawa’s mouth was hot and overwhelming against his own, dominating the kiss fully and licking up into Iwaizumi’s mouth once, twice, before trailing wetly down his neck, and pulling away with light pop.

“S-shit—“ Iwaizumi cursed, his eyes blown wide as Oikawa held his wrists with one hand, the other sliding back and splaying against his toned stomach for leverage as Oikawa started to ride him _hard._

This continued for a good while as they fell back into a rhythm, Iwaizumi unable to tear his eyes off of the site of the boy bouncing atop his lap. There was a pattern of vibrant red that danced across Oikawa’s skin, the light of the dying sunset again filtering through the small row of windows. Oikawa’s head lolled to the side as a breathy moan escaped his lips, never breaking eye contact—though Iwaizumi wished he had. He inhaled sharply as Oikawa’s eyes caught the light in such a way that they were lit up a fiery red.

“Oikawa—“ Iwaizumi breathed out shakily, his heart pounding in his chest. The other boy’s eyes widened hazily in response, only deepening the light’s effect of them as Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, because _oh god, Oikawa is literally a demon and I was fucking right_ , he thought dumbly for a moment. He lingered on that for a moment, until Oikawa’s head fell forward, a mess of brown hair filling the space where his face had been.

Any other coherent thoughts disappeared instantly as well when Oikawa shifted slightly, coming down over him and rocking his hips to elicit a response from the boy below him.

 _“_ Really _—_ ah _—_ fucking _good._ ” Iwaizumi now amended his previous statement, eyes rolling back at the hot, tight pull of Oikawa’s body burning against his front, lifting up and coming back down with a loud _slap_ against Iwaizumi’s thighs.

“O-oh, god— _Iwa_ —aah—“ The last syllable rolled off Oikawa’s tongue in a shameless moan as he came down at just the right angle, the head of Iwaizumi’s cock hammering into his prostate and making his hips jerk in response. When he did it again, his rhythm faltered as the movement morphed into him grinding desperately back against Iwaizumi, his arms going slack as white flashed across his vision.

Iwaizumi’s hips chose the wrong time to instinctively buck up into the boy rolling against his lap.

The bench creaked as Oikawa lost his balance, the boy’s eyes wide as he dragged Iwaizumi down with him, landing hard on his back against the tile floor. Iwaizumi caught himself, hands on either side of Oikawa’s head. He quickly swallowed back the laugh that hung on the tip of his tongue when Oikawa wrapped his arms arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, lips parted and his face flushed.

“D-don’t stop.” He begged, and Iwaizumi wasted no time in grabbing his hips and burying himself _deep_ inside the boy once more. Oikawa whimpered as his cock slid home _perfectly_ , once again bumping against his prostate just right. Iwaizumi thought he could come from the wrecked look on Oikawa’s face alone, his own features twisting in the same pleasure as he pounded the other boy, fucking Oikawa into the floor with earnest.

“Haa..just like that—nn— _oh my god_ , Iwa-chan--!” Oikawa keened, nails digging into Iwaizumi’s back and dragging thoughtlessly across tanned skin. Iwaizumi’s cheek pressed against a sweat-slick shoulder as he panted hard, ignoring the way his brow twitched at how _loud_ the other boy was being. 

The realization that they could both be caught any moment did nothing to deter Iwaizumi from dragging Oikawa’s spasming hips down over him, groaning as he skated dangerously close his own orgasm. Instinctively, he turned his head to mouth across Oikawa’s collar, kissing and biting and sucking at the skin there.

“Gonna—ah—“ Oikawa clawed harder at Iwaizumi’s back, whimpering into a mess of damp black hair, toes curling and unable to control the way his voice carried throughout the room.

“Yeah, me too—“ The words had barely tumbled past Iwaizumi’s lips before Oikawa’s head was lolling off to the side, back arching off the floor and heels digging into Iwaizumi’s thighs as he came between them in a hot splatter against his front.  

The fact that it was his name echoing harshly between the rows of lockers, moaned out in the most obscene way he’d ever heard it, made Iwaizumi _shudder_ , a groan spilling past his lips as he too was thrown over the edge. His hips thrust a few more times on their own, bucking up into Oikawa as he orgasmed, the other boy gasping softly as he was inched across the hard tile from the force of Iwaizumi’s hips.

“Shit—“ Iwaizumi groaned as his movements slowed to a stop, his shoulders rising and falling harshly as he rolled his face into Oikawa’s chest and breathed in the heavy smell of sex.

They stayed like that for a long while, motionless aside from those made as they tried to catch their breath. Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, before the limb fell uselessly onto the floor behind his head.

The movement stirred Iwaizumi, and with slight reluctance he shifted back to pull himself free from the other boy, who winced slightly as he did so. Rolling the condom off himself with one hand and tugging his briefs back up with the other, Iwaizumi sat fully back, still positioned between Oikawa’s thighs. He tied the condom off and stood up shakily, pulling away from Oikawa and starting to gather his clothes to dress himself.

“Ah, I don’t even get a kiss?!” Oikawa came incredulously, shooting up off the floor, his hair in wild disarray as he balked at Iwaizumi. The other boy snorted, tossing something that Oikawa caught in his hands. Oikawa looked down, eyes falling across the item as he recoiled, almost dropping it.

“Ew! That’s gross, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried, holding out the used condom in frustration. Another item came sailing towards him, and this time the boy caught it with his face. With his free hand he clawed the piece of clothing he identified as his underwear away, meeting Iwaizumi’s unforgiving stare.

“Take responsibility. This is your fault.” Iwaizumi replied, repeating Oikawa’s own words from earlier, before tugging his shirt over his head. Oikawa could tell the other boy was amused by the look in his eyes, and he looked away, flustered. Despite that, he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he pushed himself up off the ground, facing away from Iwaizumi as he started to dress himself.

After a few minutes the two were fully dressed, Iwaizumi tying his sneakers as Oikawa patted down his hair in the mirror, his bag slung over his shoulder. As he combed the last strand into place, he saw in the reflection Iwaizumi coming up behind him, and felt the warm arm curl around his stomach and pull him back.

A surprised blush spread across Oikawa’s features as a pair of lips pressed against the back of his neck, then against his cheek, before he was turned just enough to be kissed properly on the lips. Iwaizumi dipped him back just enough, Oikawa steadying himself against the sink as his stomach did a few flips inside him at the fond, closed-mouth kiss being pressed against his mouth.

The words _just friends_ flew to the front of Oikawa’s mind, but he couldn’t tell whether they sounded like reassurance or a lie.

He didn’t chase that line of thought, but he _did_ chase Iwaizumi’s lips when they pulled back, tugging him closer for just a second more, relishing in the exchange of heat between them. When they parted for good, Oikawa’s heart fluttered a little, as he turned and made his way towards the door, leaning against it.

“Fun, right?” He teased, forcing a coy, satisfied smirk as he leaned against the door. His eyes glinted impishly at Iwaizumi, who pushed past him grumpily, hands shoved in the pockets of his sweatpants.

“Yeah, next time I’m bringing duct tape. You’re damn lucky there was no one around to hear you screaming. I was about to shit myself the whole time thinking someone was going to come running.”  

“That’s totally un-sexy, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa balked, his face lighting up red once again as he chased Iwaizumi out the door. Iwaizumi laughed, and their banter echoed through the gym along with the squeaks of their soles against the polished floor, until they reached the door. Oikawa flipped off the lights, fishing around in his pocket for the key. He stopped for a second, hearing the creak of the door behind him as Iwaizumi pushed through it.

Oikawa’s eyes lingered on the sight of the darkened gym as a small, content quirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Iwaizumi poked his head back inside, yelling at Oikawa to hurry up.

“Geez, fine!” Oikawa quipped back lightheartedly, ducking out the door and locking it behind him. As his eyes fell on the retreating form of his best friend, he saw Iwaizumi glance back with something unreadable in his expression, before hurriedly facing back front. From that, Oikawa knew instantly that Iwaizumi’s mind was working through a similar set of thoughts—but he could only hope that Iwaizumi felt the same warm, ceaseless buzz in his stomach.

Oikawa cleared his mind, focusing on that pleasant feeling as he quickened his steps to catch up with Iwaizumi, all thoughts of _just friends_ filing themselves away in the back of his mind.  

It was probably stupid to try and label these things, anyways.  

**Author's Note:**

> please KUDOS and COMMENT if you liked it! thank you!
> 
> also - remember when I said all my fics are unbeta'd? if any of you want to be a beta for me and read copious amounts of smut, that'd be grand. message me if youre interested~


End file.
